seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Anderson
Erik is the second brother of the incubi. He is voiced by Christopher Escalante. He is the "obnoxious flirt" as James calls him. He is one of the pursue-able characters in Seduce Me the Otome and Seduce Me 2: The Demon War. Appearance Erik is 5'11. His hair is copper and his eyes are purple, with one always hidden by his hair. He wears a red dress shirt with a pink vest and brown slacks and dress shoes. Personality Erik is the "flirtatious" brother. He acts like a charmer and is quick to compliment any woman he meets. While he says he means every word, his attitude makes it seem like empty flattery, and he comes off as arrogant at the worst of times. However, when he opens up it is revealed that he only acts like a flirt because he was raised to be one. The true Erik is much more honest and actually very romantic and charming, without the need for empty compliments. History 'Pre-Seduce Me' 'Seduce Me the Otome' 'Erik's Route' = True Ending R = Seduce Me Episode: My Princess Erik takes Mc on a date to a demon celebration and asks her to marry him and they live Happily ever after the end 'Seduce Me 2: The Demon War' Erik's Route = True Ending = = Bad Ending 1 = = Bad Ending 2 = Abilities Erik's unique ability is entering and manipulating dreams, as well as summoning purple ethereal tendrils. Apart from speaking English, he speaks Italian. He plays the piano/harpsichord, and enjoys playing piano and writing music in his spare time. Additional Information He Favors/Prefers: * Color: '''Red * '''Genre of Music: R&B * Instrument: '''Piano (plays it canonically) * '''Season: Summer * Adult Drink: Cosmo * Pet: '''Ferrets and Cats (between a cat or a dog) * '''Dog: '''Beagle * '''Games: Visual Novels * Holiday: Valentine's Day * Candy Types: Chocolate Mint * Desserts/Sweets: Cheesecake and Chocolate Mint Ice Cream * '''Tea or Coffee: '''Tea * '''Pepsi or Coke: '''Pepsi * '''DC or Marvel: '''Neither * '''Carnival Ride: '''Teacups * '''Disney Movie: '''Cinderella * '''Studio Ghibli Movie: '''Spirited Away * '''Pizza Topping: '''Extra Cheese, Light Sauce * '''Food: '''Italian (same as his brothers) * '''Shares Room With: '''James * '''Introvert or Extrovert: '''Extrovert * '''Smell: '''Subtly of Roses * '''Second Language: '''French or Italian * '''Sleeping Position: '''On his stomach * '''Pet Peeve: '''Rude Commentary * '''Hogwarts House: '''SlytherinSeduce Me Ask. "Assuming all of the Incubi boys went to Hogwarts, what house would they be in and why?"Seduce Me Ask. "If you had to sort each of the incubi boys and Diana into Hogwarts houses who would get into which house?" For the Lovers: He prefers his lover to be bashful but not entirely shy. His favorite part of the female body is the waist and his favorite position to have sex in is cowgirl. His erogenous zone is right behind his ears. He is also into aural play (moans and screams are his major turn on). The most ridiculous place he would have sex in would be an elevator. Trivia: * He likes Star Wars. It is shown in one of Christopher Escalante's vines. * To hide something from Damien's mind reading, he would think of Moonlight Sonata loudly in his head. * For the boys who can't write (Sam and Damien), he wrote the apology note to Mika after they both kissed her and she passed out. * He has been to Italy, Germany, France, England, Japan, Taiwan, and Brazil with his brothers, before meeting Mika. * Of the brothers, he has the softest hands. References Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith